The Arrival Of Xia Dan's Brother Part 2
by Warrior Dragon Critic
Summary: Yes it's still needs to be added more and will have its prequel episode soon don't worry But in the meantime enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

_**The Arrival Of Xia Dan's Brother**_

Xia Dan: MOVE IT! C'mon we're better then this!

Kamodo Dragon: Xia, it's too much! We're trying our best here!

Xia Dan: We have gotten all the bandits in all the land here!

Fung: We'd like to have some respect!

Xia Dan: Oh you'll have respect alright, when my brother is happy!

Lian: Peng, are you sure about this?

Peng: Oh it'll be great!

Xia Dan: When my brother is happy we can start the tournament of Bandits! Hahahaahahahahahahahaha

Tigress: I'm worried about Peng & Lian Shifu!

Shifu: It's alright Tigress!

Po: I wonder what Master Kamodo is like

Tigress: I putted my trust in Lian though

Viper: Don't worry Tigress, We'll get everything back the way it is

Shadow Warrior: I'm sorry to give you the bad news but I couldn't get your son back! He wouldn't believe me and he wouldn't listen! He won't even listen to anyone about it! I tried getting all the villains in the land to do this! I'm not getting your son after what you did to me! So don't come running for your dumb son!

Master Kamodo: it seems like Po wouldn't listen that his tribe are still alive.

Shadow Warrior: I'm done bringing him back!

Master Kamodo: Poor thing he won't listen! But I'm sure if we do something cruel. It'll get him back!

Shifu: If Po's Panda Tribe are still alive, then how come they never come to find him Master Oogway!

Po: Master Shifu!

Shifu: What is it?

Po: Zeng saw the boats with the bandits

Zeng: And he's trying to destroy the entire valley with his so called mega weapon!

Shifu: We better get out there. Let's go

Monkey: This is gonna be FUN!

Master Kamodo: This is my camp site! The Wu Dang Mountains

Po: HI YA!

Master Kamodo: So you must be The Dragon Warrior!

Po: And you must be Master Kamodo!

Master Kamodo: It a pleasant to meet you Panda! But have you ever considered meeting your family agian!

Po: My family is dead! Shen killed them!

Master Kamodo: it seems like we have a fight! Lets settle this like Warriors!

Tigress: Lian listen!

Lian: I know what I'm doing Tigress!

Tigress: Just gimme a chance to speak

Peng: Never!

Master Kamodo: You know I can give you proof that your family is still alive

Po: Oh yeah, but it'll be fake anyways! HI YA!

Master Kamodo: Haha

Po: Your a liar! And so are you Shadow Warrior!

Shadow Warrior: Well I just found out that he actually is dead!

Po: He is dead

Crane: Po's losing focus on the fight!

Shifu: Oh no

Po: It's fake that my family are still alive

Master Kamodo: Maybe if you listen perfectly and maybe we'd tell you the truth!

Po: Oww!

Master Kamodo: Say goodbye Panda!

Shifu: get out of here!

Master Kamodo: Shifu! I remember you

Shifu: Your telling lies that Po's Panda Tribe are still alive!

Shadow Warrior: We are to be completely honest!


	2. Chapter 2

Shifu: You can't just spread a lie like that to someone who actually has their birth parents killed.

Shadow Warrior: Well maybe, I was there that night! Hi ya

Shifu: **gasps in shock** I remember you, You work for Shen **kicks the wolf**

Fung: Oh my god look, The Shadow Warrior is just a normal Wolf

Master Kamodo: I like your skill Panda, Maybe you should join our Army?

Po: Never, all you do is nothing but spread lies

Master Kamodo: Yes but maybe we can be partners

Tigress: Never! **Punches**

Master Kamodo: Haha. Your very flexible for a warrior. You should have been chosen instead of a dumb useless Panda

Crane: He's our friend

Taotie? Why are we even fighting? He's just a Wolf that worked for Shen. Let's get out

Fung: See ya

Master Kamodo: Look what you have done. Grrr now I'm gonna stab you all!

Peng: Never **Kicks Master Kamodo**

Master Kamodo: RETREAT!

Po: Well we did it

Master Kamodo: I'll get you PANDA! HAHAHA

Peng: I'm sorry for turning agianst you Po, I just get bad memories about my uncle these days **sigh**

Po: It's okay buddy, I'm still your friend anyways

Tigress: I hope to see you again someday

Lian: You two!

 **Lian & Tigress hug **

Shifu: Would you like to train here at the Jade Palace?

Peng: In all honesty we'd love to. Thank you

Po: Yes!

Master Kamodo: I can't believe I fell for it! I literally got tricked into his scum

Xia Dan: He set this all up and now we have nothing

Master Kamodo: Xia Dan, We wouldn't want to rule all over China like?

Xia Dan: Go On

Master Kamodo: Well how he was gonna rule the world but he was eventually defeated by Po. But I'd like to actually hmm

Xia Dan: What is it brother?

Master Kamodo: The Wu Sisters, I could try get them to join my army! However I do have another prank on Po! Hahahaahahahahahahahaha Hahahahaha

The

End


End file.
